


【虫铁】Ice Latte

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】Ice Latte

【虫铁】Ice Latte  
普通人AU | 私设注意  
咖啡店兼职虫 X 总裁铁  
失败的暗恋变成双箭头 含锤基与盾冬  
小甜饼一发完，ooc预警

Tony的办公桌上有一个很特别的杯子。  
透明的塑料制品，咖啡店饮品的常用款式。但是在logo的背对面，画了一朵很可爱的小雏菊。  
Pepper进来送文件的时候就看到了，它放在很显眼的地方，就挨着Tony的右手。杯子是空的，Tony喝完咖啡之后，把它冲洗干净，放在了手边。  
他思考的时候，手指会无意识地敲打杯盖的边缘。  
Pepper向他说明今日的行程："……三点钟开董事会，五点钟跟议员见面，六点半Mr.Rhodes会上门拜访。"  
就在她收拾完会议资料准备出门的时候，Tony叫住了她："Pepper, 帮我买杯拿铁。"没等Pepper问什么，他补充道，"要街角那间咖啡店的，开会的时候我必须喝到。"

Tony坐在会议室里一边听各位董事的发言，一边饮着那杯冰拿铁，杯子上干干净净，什么都没画，他心里觉得很没有意思。于是他拍了拍手，等全场静下来之后Pepper及时地敲门，在董事们面前告诉Tony议员马上就要到了，Tony不抱遗憾地说："先生们，今天的会议结束了。"  
他出门的时候Pepper就跟在他身后，压低了声音带着些怒气地说："下次别指望我再来救你。"  
"跟那些只会高谈阔论的空想家没什么好谈的，"Tony说，"倒是这杯拿铁是怎么回事？跟我上次买的味道根本不一样，而且这杯子什么都没画。你确定是在那家咖啡店买的？"  
"你想要在杯子上画东西吗？我不知道那家咖啡店提供这种服务。"  
Tony愣了一下："不，不过你下次记得问一问。"

Pepper第二次去给Tony买拿铁的时候特地询问过那个留着中长发的帅气的店员，他说他自己叫Bucky。  
"很抱歉本店并没有绘画业务，"Bucky真诚地说，"感谢您的购买，我们一定会提供力所能及的最棒的服务。"  
目送Pepper离开之后，Loki从后厨闪出来："怎么回事？为什么会有人叫我们在杯子上画画啊？"  
Bucky瞥了一眼摸鱼摸到睡着了的Loki，"不知道。虽然今天客人不多不太忙，但是我希望你可以到外面来工作，别老是藏在后厨。"  
"我这不是想躲……"话还没说完，Loki又溜了。Bucky还没来得及做出反应，玻璃门被推开，一个高大的金发男人走进来，他浑厚的声音响起：  
"弟弟！"

 

"为什么又没有画画？"Tony咬着吸管，焦糖色的眼睛望着Pepper，有意无意地放电。已经被电了十年拥有强大免疫力的Pepper则没好气地说："人家说了，没有这项业务！"  
Tony想起那个棕色卷发的男孩，"他真的这么说？"  
"拜托你下次自己去买，而且你也没告诉我你想画什么，店员看我的眼神就好像看傻子一样。瞧，这里有个只花了8美元却希望拥有本店特别版饮料杯的梦想家！"Pepper嘲讽道。

Tony第一次去那家咖啡店的时候，新店开业才第三天。他其实不怎么在外面买咖啡，办公室里什么都有，而且他也不喜欢咖啡里加那么多乱七八糟的。  
但是那天阳光很好，风铃的声音很悦耳，他忍不住推开玻璃门走进去，说不清是为什么。  
大概是工作日的缘故，店里的客人不多。柜台前穿着浅色围裙有一双很可爱的puppy eyes的棕发男孩问他想要喝点什么，声音干净好听，还有一点小奶狗的感觉。  
"你推荐什么？"  
男孩不假思索地说，"我们店的拿铁很好，我比较拿手，您要试试看吗？焦糖玛奇朵也不错，但是有点甜，您喜欢甜吗？"  
Tony很爱甜食，但他说："那就你拿手的冰拿铁吧。"他眨了个单眼，"要好喝啊。"  
他眼前的不是面对了Tony Stark十年的女强人Pepper，男孩准确无误地被电到，不自然地撇开视线："好、好的。"右手在点单机上操作着，"怎么称呼您呢？"  
"Stark. " Tony看了男孩一眼。  
"好的，Mr.Stark. 您可以先找个位置坐着，等待叫号。"  
Tony什么都没说，转身往店内的小沙发走去。  
不问我的名字，他气呼呼地想，居然有人不想知道我的名字。

"Mr.Stark，您的拿铁好啦！"男孩的声音轻快，连Tony的心情都没办法不好起来，他拿起那个杯子，插进吸管，饮了一口。  
"你们店的杯子这么特别？" Tony把杯子的logo面转向自己，那朵他亲手用马克笔画在杯上的小雏菊撞进Peter的眼睛。"新画的？"  
"是的，是我画的，您觉得怎么样？"  
"为什么要在上面画画？"  
Peter面不改色："本店提供冷饮时是会随机手绘的，这是我们的特色业务。" 但是他突然又紧张了，"您、您不喜欢吗？抱歉我没经过您的同意在上面乱涂乱画……"  
Tony摇摇头，安慰似的大喝了一口："Nice work, kid. "

 

"冰拿铁。"  
Tony今天亲自到咖啡店里来了，接待他的正好是那个棕发男孩，Peter。  
"好的，Mr.Stark. "  
Tony有点惊讶，"你知道我的姓氏？"  
"您上一次来过，我记得您。"Peter澄澈的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，脸有点红。  
"你的记性真好。"Tony转身找了个位置等叫号。  
只是对您而已，Peter想。  
他在杯子上画了一小片草地，中间是一朵可爱的小雏菊，底下还有别的小花花作点缀。只有这朵小雏菊被画出了花茎，大小是其他花朵的三倍。他轻声喊："Mr.Stark, 您的拿铁好了。"  
Tony看到杯子，他狡黠地问："这次又是小雏菊？"  
"是的，"Peter丝毫未发觉自己的心思已经暴露，"如果您不喜欢的话，可以指定画的内容。"  
"是吸引顾客的好方法。"Tony莞尔，"我很喜欢。"  
而Peter却沉溺于他那个不经意的笑容里，一时愣住。

"Hey, Tony, 你哪来的这两个杯子？"下课了来找Tony谈公事的Steve随手拿起那个画着小雏菊的塑料杯子，"这家店新开的吗？logo挺可爱的。"他拿起另一个，"怎么这个多了片草地？"  
"街角那家咖啡店，买咖啡送手绘，还可以指定内容，每一个都是独特的。"Tony向他眨了个单眼，"去试试吧，说不定会有美好的邂逅。"

 

"非常抱歉，我们这里不提供绘画服务，"Bucky不自觉地蹙起眉毛，这几天怎么总有人来问这个，哪家咖啡店会这么闲给每一个杯子都画画啊！  
面前的人却一点都不遗憾，他声音轻快，心情很好似的，对Bucky伸出手："没有也没关系，我是Steve Rogers，健身教练，很高兴认识你。"  
Bucky跟对方握了握手——虽然他也不知道这位客人没事跟他握手干嘛，但他还是露出他的营业式微笑："Bucky, nice to see you. "

Steve走了之后，Bucky给Peter发了一条短信，告诉他店里有急事，必须马上回来。Peter跑了一路，在门口气喘吁吁的时候，立刻就被Loki跟Bucky逮进店。  
"所以你是暗恋那个Mr.Stark，老是给他画画，还撒谎说这是咱们店的新业务？"Loki一把揉乱Peter的头发，"你知道有多少个人来问Bucky让他画画么？"  
Bucky又瞥了Loki一眼，还好意思说，Odinson家领养的孩子整天躲自己异父异母的哥哥，不跟他哥一起接手养父的产业跑来跟自己开咖啡店，说出去也不怕招人闲话。  
"我，我也不知道他是不是单身嘛，就算他单身，也，也不会喜欢我啊。"Peter的声音逐渐低落下去，"我太普通了……"  
"你想想那个Mr.Stark是谁，他家是做的是哪门生意？那个人想要什么就有什么，需要整天跑来咱们这家新店买咖啡喝？还只挑你值班的时候。"  
Peter一愣，"他，他怎么会……"  
Loki翻了个白眼："最近有个金发碧眼的大胸甜心老是来找Bucky，Bucky某次跟帅哥聊天的时候就告诉他咱们店的值班规律了呗。"  
"你哥也金发大胸长得帅，你怎么老躲他？"  
这下换Loki不吱声了。

"今天怎么画了兔子？"Tony转了转杯子，吸了一口拿铁，看向Peter。少年的手足无措落在他眼底。  
Peter不知道该怎么回答，"我……" 他总不能说是因为Mr.Stark之前出席著名科学家Dr.Banner与名模Natasha的婚礼所穿的那身漂亮西服被记者拍到，他在封面上看见的时候觉得白色西服很衬Mr.Stark，衬得他帅气逼人，在自己看来还有点像可爱的小兔子……  
"All right, all right, 你的新业务办得太棒了，这个星期我来这家店至少七次，刚好你都在。" 他摘下墨镜，"我的朋友Steve很羡慕我可以拥有那么多独特的杯子，他也很想要。"  
Peter心里一跳。但他被巨大的喜悦砸中了："您……您没丢掉它们？"  
"怎么会，我把杯子们都洗净收藏起来，摆在办公桌上。因为我太喜欢了，而且每一个都喜欢，所以每天都会安排不一样的杯子陪伴我。我的秘书小姐很不愿意接下更换杯子的工作。"  
Peter还没来得及说点什么，一位女士拍了拍Tony的肩膀，他转过身去："Maya? "  
Maya点了一杯冰拿铁，顺势坐在Tony身旁。Peter收款后就去做单了，但他忍不住想去听那两人都在聊什么。  
"很久不见了，Tony. " Maya笑着说，"你什么时候开始喝冰拿铁了？"  
"Peter！"Loki的声音从隔间里传出来。  
Tony不自觉地看了一眼Peter消失在后厨的背影："半个月前。"  
Maya有点惊讶，"你这么喜欢？" 她的目光落在Tony的杯子上，"好可爱！"  
"对啊，我很喜欢，" Tony忍不住低声炫耀，"这是我的特别版。"  
"Mrs.Hansen, 您的拿铁好了。" Peter将这位女士点的饮品递过去。  
Maya接过杯子："为什么我的什么都没有？"  
Peter不解地问："您想要什么？"  
Maya指了指Tony的杯子，Tony无辜地眨了眨他的眼睛，咬着吸管。  
这个时候装作听不懂就完事了.JPG。  
"非常抱歉，Mrs.Hansen，由于我们人手有限，手绘服务是限量提供的，Mr.Stark的是最后一杯了。" Peter一副"我很诚实你相信我啊"的样子，而他青涩俊秀的外貌也确实占了很大便宜，Maya信了他的鬼话。

Maya走后，Peter也终于清闲下来。Tony还坐在柜台边的位置上，他深呼吸了一口，站在Tony面前。  
"周三的时候下大雨，很多人挤在你们店里，你跟Bucky忙得脚不沾地，但我的杯子上还是画了笑脸与晴天娃娃。"   
他突然凑近Peter的脸，惹得对方脸红心跳，修长的食指曲起来，在Peter的鼻尖上刮了一下："Nice work, kid. "  
Peter的预感被证实了，他暴露了。

"Bucky？我给你带来了你最喜欢吃的李子。"Steve站在柜台前，双手撑着下巴。  
"Thank you, Steve. " Bucky接过袋子，不着痕迹地往后退了一小步，又一次露出他的营业式微笑。  
他们的距离实在是太近太近了，因为Steve很高，身材很棒，而柜台是根据店主Bucky的身高来设计的，所以Steve需要弯下腰才能保持住他双手撑头的姿势跟Bucky聊天，他俯下来时身体往前倾，就刚好杵在Bucky面前，再近一点，两人的嘴唇似乎就能碰上了。  
"想喝点什么吗？"  
Steve犹豫了一下，"冰拿铁。"  
Bucky迅速帮他做好。然后他对着送上来的饮料开始闷闷不乐了。  
直到Bucky做完别的单子回过头来，正打算跟被冷落在一旁的Steve道歉时，Loki也从后厨跑出来了。  
"Loki，你来得正好，接班。"  
Loki还没提出自己摸鱼的新理由，垂着脑袋的Steve突然举了个手："Wait. "  
"为什么我的杯子上什么都没有？"  
Bucky愣了。  
"我朋友每次来买冰拿铁，杯上都会画东西，小雏菊、兔子、笑脸、汽车与小房子……" Steve失落地说，"为什么我的却什么都没有？"而且他现在已经有对象了！  
Peter，又是你干的好事！  
Bucky刚想告诉他那是另一个店员暗恋你朋友才这么干的，但他觉得有点暧昧。  
要说快还是Loki的嘴快："如果你有本事让他爱上你，别说画个杯子，送个店又有什么问题？"  
Bucky："……"  
"没错。" Steve站起身来，"他已经在跟那个店员交往了，Bucky，我喜欢你，可不可以……"  
"……好。" Bucky低声说，"我会给你画的。"

 

"你是说，Loki跟他哥打电话的时候讲了，'虽然咱俩都单身。但父亲同意了又如何，我还没同意呢'这句话？？？？"Bucky大惊，"天哪他们到底在聊什么？？？"  
"我也不清楚，Loki从来不对我们说这些，你知道的，"Peter说，"他对Thor哥哥讲的话是什么意思呀？"  
还能是什么，Thor为了Loki跟他爹出柜了！  
Bucky扶额。  
这次被逮进店的是Loki。  
"Loki哥哥，我不是故意偷听的，我从洗手间里出来，你就在门外打电话，声音大得像是在跟空气吵架……"Peter抱着抱枕坐在沙发上，"Bucky说你老是躲着Thor，就是因为这个？"  
Loki扶额。

"……你以为我不喜欢他？"Loki闷闷地说。  
"所有人都觉得我不喜欢他，嫉妒他，想要从亲生子的手上夺取Odinson工业……"  
"我不喜欢他？我喜欢他！我喜欢他喜欢到可以牺牲一切——但是他不应该喜欢我，他有更多更好的未来。"Loki把脸埋在一个金发神诋的毛绒玩具里，"我不跟他抢家业，不跟他抢父亲，不耽误他跟Jane，或者Sif。我什么都还给他了……"  
"如果你拒绝我，我就什么都没有，弟弟。"  
Loki抬起头来，一个高大帅气的身影站在他面前，逆着光他看不清Thor的表情，然后Thor弯下腰来，抬起Loki的下巴，吻住他的双唇。

Pepper高跟鞋的声音哒哒哒地从走廊传来，经年的训练使她即使穿着十厘米细高跟也能健步如飞，"Tony！这几份合约怎么还没签好？"   
"我在喝咖啡啊。" 坐在办公椅上的Tony又眨了眨眼，"合约啊？我喝完咖啡再看。"  
"……是你在挣钱，Tony. " Pepper简直不想再重复了，"这些合约能挣多少个亿你数过吗？"  
"但是我很有钱啊。" Tony说，"我现在要谈恋爱。"  
他抬起手腕："六点，下班。合约只能明天啦。"  
"……"  
Pepper对自己所以为的Boss的下限又一次刷新。  
明明大家都去了那家咖啡店，结果却只剩下她是单身？  
她头痛地帮Tony收拾办公桌，在看到那个写着"I like you"的杯子时终于爆发：  
"Tony！"

"我没签完文件就出门了，Pepper估计会把我拍死。" Tony的脚在高凳边一晃一晃，而他心爱的男孩则迅速帮他下单了一杯冰拿铁，望向Tony的眼睛笑意盈盈，"没关系，我会挡在您面前的。"  
Peter拿起杯子："Mr.Stark，这次想画点什么？"  
Tony向他勾勾手指，Peter以为他要小声地跟自己说点什么，Tony却趁所有人都不注意凑过去在Peter脸上亲了一下。  
"Tony. " 他说，"我不止是你的'Mr.Stark'. "  
Steve就从来都没叫过"Mr.Barnes"，即使是在Bucky答应当他男朋友之前；他的男孩却  
总是叫他"Mr.Stark"，这让他很在意。  
虽然他叫得很好听……  
"好、好的，Tony. " 男孩有点不适应，结结巴巴地说："我喜欢你，Ton-Tony. "  
不习惯的话，多叫几次就习惯了。  
所以第二天Peter叫得很顺口，而Tony揉着腰在床上思考自己是不是哪里出了差错……  
"差错"仍在继续，他看都没看来电显示，接了电话，Pepper震怒的声音从电话里传来："Tony！十点了！你在哪！我昨天是不是说过文件很重要很紧急？？"  
Tony刚想问Peter今天为什么不是周末，然后他想起来自己的小男朋友在工作日轮休……  
Peter摘了围裙走进来，给他一个早安吻："早上好，Tony，你感觉怎么样？想在卧室吃早餐吗？"  
……  
Tony努力说服自己，腰痛是次要问题。  
"Peter，你说过有什么事都会挡在我面前的。"  
"对，无论任何事。"  
"今天，今天陪我去上班！"  
"……"  
你说什么我都会答应的。  
Peter望着那张让他无法移开视线的帅气脸庞，笑着说："好的，Tony. "

 

End.

生活太苦了，我要给自己一口糖。  
我们这的Starbucks是新开的，导致我一直没喝上提拉米苏星冰乐……  
摩卡可可碎片星冰乐天下第一，但是太甜了，减脂人士不能多喝QAQ  
希望大家都喜欢喝冰拿铁呀！  
剧情全是我编的，我每天都好苦，ooc的话很抱歉。别骂我。


End file.
